Nightmare
by Zorro Esponjoso
Summary: Cumplió el sueño de todo adolescente, había perdido finalmente su virginidad, sin embargo, no podía sentirse satisfecho, aquel suceso lo perseguía constantemente y parecía amenazar su integridad mental, y más importante aún, la amistad con su mejor amigo. SasuSaku/SasuNaru/NaruSaku
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía.

**Advertencia:** Una mínima cantidad de SasuSaku, héterosexualidad, lenguaje con una pizca de obscenidad.

**Pareja principal: Sasuke &amp; Naruto **

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

_**El primer problema, se asoma una prolongada pesadilla**_

Nuevamente, Sasuke se cuestionó cómo había terminado involucrado en esa situación. Frente a él, una delicada muchacha se desvestía lentamente, mientras un adorable rubor cubría sus pálidas mejillas. Aunque la imagen debía ser incitante para cualquier adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, Sasuke no conseguía que su cuerpo reaccionara. Por el contrario, su miembro continuaba flácido y totalmente dormido.

Tragó en seco e intentó estimularse, necesitaba una erección pronto. No quería que su primer encuentro sexual terminara ridiculizándolo por el resto de su vida escolar.

Eventualmente, cerró los ojos e intento mentalizarse, llenando su cabeza de imágenes sugerentes. Sin embargo, no hubo mayor cambio. Suspiró resignado y volvió a abrirlos.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera darse por vencido, un particular brillo restauró sus esperanzas. Sin haberlo querido, su mirada se topó con el reluciente cristal de una antigua fotografía, aquella que solía mantener en su mesita de noche. Fue entonces, cuando todos sus problemas comenzaron, precisamente en ese instante, cuando sus orbes se enfocaron en la impresión, distinguiendo el aniñado rostro de su mejor amigo, inmediatamente, su falo reaccionó, elevándose orgulloso bajo las prendas.

Esa tarde, Sasuke consiguió su cometido. Tuvo sexo y lo disfrutó, dejando a Sakura, una de las jóvenes más populares de su instituto, rogando por una tercera y quizás cuarta ronda. No obstante, debido a lo tarde que habían terminado, decidió acabar con la velada, acompañándola hasta la puerta de su casa.

Finalmente, cuando consiguió volver a la reconfortante soledad de su habitación, un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Lo había conseguido, superó sus temores y salió victorioso, pero no sabía si sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Después de todo, el logro se lo debía a su mejor amigo, aquel estúpido e infantil individuo que continuaba arrastrándolo en todas sus locuras.

Mientras poseía el cuerpo de Sakura, la imagen de Naruto se materializó frente a él, el rubio gimoteaba y se retorcía, rogándole por más. Fueron esos ojos nublados por el placer y esa exquisita boca entreabierta, los que le ayudaron a alcanzar su punto culmine.

Frustrado consigo mismo, Sasuke estrelló su puño contra la pared, haciendo vibrar el material. Poco le importaba si se había roto algún hueso, no podía creer lo que sucedía, lo que significaba esa necesidad de imaginar a su mejor amigo en medio del acto sexual.

En pocas palabras, ese ridículo y estúpido rubio, al cual consideraba otro hermano, lo traía caliente. Deseaba follarse a Naruto.

— ¡Sasuke! — El grito de su hermano mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo hizo pegar un salto. Rápidamente, escondió su mano herida detrás de la espalda e intento aparentar tranquilidad. Poco después, Itachi se asomó por la puerta, dedicándole una penetrante mirada. Había vuelto antes a casa.— Se puede saber, ¿Qué sucede?

El moreno bufó y desvió su mirada, maquinando una respuesta que lo salvara del interrogatorio de Itachi. Gracias al cielo, logró divisar un grueso volumen tirado en el piso. Aclaró su garganta y respondió.— Me frustró un ejercicio y lancé el libro.

Itachi lo inspeccionó con cuidado, intercalando su atención entre el dichoso cuadernillo y el inexpresivo rostro de Sasuke, en un claro intento por intimidarlo. Sin embargo, Sasuke se mantuvo firme, sosteniéndole la mirada, conocía perfectamente las tácticas de su hermano y si llegaba a dudar por un segundo, el muchacho lo ahogaría con preguntas incómodas, con las cuales terminaría soltando todo, revelándole sus inseguridades al mayor.

— Está bien. Me daré una ducha, estoy empapado en sudor. Mamá y papá llegaran en una o dos horas, no hagas un desastre. —Dijo antes de desaparecer. Sasuke se acercó hasta la puerta de su habitación y rápidamente la cerró.

Podía sentir un dolor punzante en los dedos, pero no permitió que el malestar lo llevara a pedir ayuda a Itachi. Prefería concentrar sus pensamientos en el dolor, sería una buena distracción para no enfocarse en lo obvio.

Posteriormente, caminó hasta su cama y se dejó caer sobre el suave colchón, contemplando su mano herida, la cual se veía dolorosamente enrojecida. En ese momento, su celular vibró y la pantalla se iluminó, dejándole ver la imagen de una encantadora joven de larga cabellera color cereza. Sakura.

Bufó, una vez más.

Acababan de separarse, era imposible que necesitara contactarse con él tan pronto. Malhumorado, ignoró el molesto sonido y se recostó en la cama, mas su tranquilidad no duró más allá de unos segundos, cuando en su ventana se escucharon unos tímidos golpes. Al voltearse, encontró esa maraña de cabello rubio que tantos problemas le traía día a día.

— ¡Teme! ¡Ábreme!

Mierda. Era Naruto.

Tragó en seco y su corazón bombeó como loco. El problema no recaía solamente en el incómodo hecho que lo imaginó bajo él mientras tenía sexo, no... El hecho principal que lo molestaba, era que se acababa de acostar con esa muchacha, esa chica que Naruto consideraba como la mujer de sus sueños.

Sí, debido a sus celos, terminó acostándose con la joven que enamoró a su mejor amigo.

Rogó a todos los Dioses que fuera sólo una pesadilla.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Si quieres que la historia continúe, llénala de amor y comentarios. -Corazones, corazones.- **_

_**Abrazos y besos, muchas gracias por haberte pasado y haber leído. **_


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía.

**Advertencia:** Una mínima cantidad de SasuSaku, héterosexualidad, lenguaje con una pizca de obscenidad.

**Pareja principal: Sasuke &amp; Naruto **

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Un simple detalle puede empeorar la situación**_

Terminó levantándose de la cama, poco después de haber oído los insistentes golpes contra el cristal de su ventana. Naruto se veía ansioso y sabía que si no actuaba en los próximos segundos, el rubio se atrevería a reventar el material con el puño, dispuesto a ingresar.

Nuevamente, odio el hecho de haberle sugerido esa manera de reunirse, cuando todavía eran unos niños. Brevemente, recordó esa época, cuando el revoltoso jovencito exigía constantemente su atención, y él, encantado por aquella resplandeciente sonrisa, cedía a cualquier exigencia del mencionado.

— ¡Teme! —Chilló Naruto, pegando su mejilla contra el cristal, sin despegar su mirada de la inexpresiva faz del moreno. Sasuke suspiró derrotado y finalmente abrió la dichosa ventana, invitándolo a pasar.

El rubio atravesó la abertura y aterrizó de un salto sobre el suelo, sonriendo triunfal al conseguir la atención del azabache. Sin poderlo evitar, Sasuke esbozó una encantadora sonrisa. Una pequeña parte de él, pequeñísima, adoraba ver aquellas actitudes en el rubio. Le encantaba ser la razón principal de esos gestos.

Fue durante ese momento efímero, cuando consiguió olvidar sus preocupaciones y la traición que acababa de cometer. Sin embargo, el molesto vibrar de su celular interrumpió su tranquilidad, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad e incluso haciéndole recordar el punzante dolor en sus dedos. Naruto, curioso, volteó para contemplar el aparato y Sasuke, en un repentino arranque de desesperación, se lanzó sobre el móvil y lo ocultó entre sus manos.

—Es mamá...—Aclaró, notablemente agitado.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, sin poder digerir la idea que una simple llamada pudiera afectar a ese nivel a su querido e imperturbable amigo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó, arqueando una ceja, sin creer realmente lo que el otro le decía. Sasuke supo que había cometido un grave error, cuando los ojos del rubio brillaron emocionados y hambrientos por conocer a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

— Sí...—Susurró, ocultando tras su espalda el aparato, tanteando con sus dedos sobre la pantalla, ahogando uno que otro quejido, debido al malestar en sus falanges, hasta que consiguió cortar la llamada.—... ¿Qué querías, Usuratonkashi?

Naruto había comenzado a acercarse lentamente al moreno, sin embargo, tras la pregunta del mencionado, el menor detuvo completamente sus acciones y desvió la mirada. Inmediatamente, Sasuke arqueó una ceja, recordando la manera en que el muchacho había irrumpido en su casa.

— Kiba me ha dicho que Sakura-Chan está en una relación.— Soltó las palabras con agonía, retrocediendo unos pasos, para recargarse sobre el escritorio del moreno. Sasuke dejó caer su mandíbula, obviamente sorprendido, sin poder asimilar la información. ¿La muchacha había conseguido un nuevo hombre dentro de las pocas horas que se separaron?, ¿O acaso lo había tenido desde un principio, antes de haberle abierto las piernas a él?

Una serie de preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza y por un instante, se permitió fantasear con la esperanza que la jovencita hubiera encontrado otro prospecto de pareja o mejor aún, un amante.

— ¿Cómo...?, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?— Se atrevió a cuestionar, tomando la silla de su escritorio, para sentarse en ella, mientras el rubio se subía a la mesa y se acomodaba sobre la firme superficie, haciendo a un lado unos papeles.

— Kiba lo leyó en su página.

— ¿Y publicó abiertamente que tenía pareja?

—No... —Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante.— Dijo... Que le entregó algo muy preciado y que... La forma en que se complementaron había sido... — Naturo cayó abruptamente y hurgó dentro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Poco después, sacó su teléfono celular y presionó la pantalla con rápidos movimientos y finalmente, le enseñó el cristal. Entonces, pudo contemplar una fotografía de la página de la fémina, en ella, efectivamente, se leía uno de sus estados.

"He confirmado sus sentimientos, me corresponde totalmente, por ello, he decidido entregarle algo muy preciado. La forma en que nos compenetramos, nadie podrá igualarla jamás, sé que nuestras vidas estuvieron destinadas desde el primer instante... Lo lamento, muchachos, creo que estoy fuera de su alcance, finalmente tengo dueño".

Cuando Sasuke terminó de leer, levantó su mirada y se vio reflejado en los afligidos ojos de su amigo. Las palabras de la muchacha eran claras, al menos, había sido sensata y no publicó abiertamente quién era el individuo del que hablaba. Sin embargo, el moreno lo sabía, claramente se refería a él. Naruto ni siquiera era consciente de que ese muchacho que había tomado a Sakura era nada más y nada menos que el egoísta que lo acompañó durante toda su infancia.

Por primera vez sintió asco de sí mismo, sin saber la identidad del sujeto, Naruto estaba destrozado, si llegaba a enterarse que el tipo era él... Lo perdería para siempre.

La sola idea lo desesperó.

— No puedes rendirte ahora.—Susurró, levantando una extremidad, para acariciar la mejilla del menor.— Conseguiré su correo y podrás enviarle mensajes... Podrás enamorarla y quitársela a ese sujeto.

Naruto esbozó una débil sonrisa y bajó de un salto de la mesa, para enrollar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. Sasuke aspiró la dulce esencia que emanaba de esa piel cremosa. Siempre había sido consciente de su amigo, pero por primera vez, comenzaba a cuestionarse sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

—Gracias, Sasuke...—Lo escuchó decir, mientras intentaba ahogar un sollozo en vano.— ... Eres mi mejor amigo...

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, confirmando sus sospechas, cuando su pecho se estrujó dolorosamente tras esas palabras.

Durante esa noche, Naruto sollozo y lloriqueó mil cosas incomprensibles, mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Sasuke y humedecía su playera con las lágrimas, babas e incluso mucosidad que emanaban de él. Luego de unas horas, cayó dormido. El moreno se preocupó de enviar un mensaje a Kushina y después rodeó la cálida figura del rubio, para finalmente, quedarse dormido.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Si quieres que la historia continúe, llénala de amor y comentarios. -Corazones, corazones.- **_

_**Abrazos y besos, muchas gracias por haberte pasado y haber leído.**_


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía.

**Advertencia:** Una mínima cantidad de SasuSaku, héterosexualidad, lenguaje con una pizca de obscenidad.

**Pareja principal: Sasuke &amp; Naruto **

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Un ridículo intento por mejorar las cosas... O al menos aplazarlas**_

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre la incómoda superficie de madera, recargando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, mientras dejaba su maletín encima del pupitre. Una prolongada exhalación escapó de sus labios, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el pulcro techo del salón. Cerca de él, podía escuchar claramente la entusiasta conversación que Naruto mantenía con su grupo de amigos. Al parecer, su depresión por la supuesta perdida de Sakura terminó evaporándose en el mismo instante que despertó esa mañana. Había durado mucho menos de lo que creyó en un principio.

El rubio parecía haber recuperado completamente sus energías, ahora incluso lo podía escuchar exclamar, con su molesto y chillón timbre de voz, una sarta de estupideces acerca de uno de los maestros.

El moreno se permitió relajar una vez más, creyó que aquella mirada triste y afligida lo perseguiría por días. Sin embargo, había olvidado un importante detalle, Naruto era lo suficientemente distraído, como para olvidar una "inmensa pena", cuando algo que llamaba su atención se cruzaba por su mirada. Ahora, se encontraba con Kiba, Shikamaru y Choji, quienes le habían mencionado un plan para robar el examen de matemática del Jueves.

Agradeció al inmaduro grupo de jóvenes, ya que inconscientemente, le ayudaron a distraer al rubio.

Pocos minutos transcurrieron, cuando Naruto apareció frente a su campo visual, vistiendo aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que enseñaba su pálida dentadura. — ¡Teme!— Exclamó, estrellando ambas palmas sobre el pupitre del moreno. —Mañana me acompañarás.—Sentenció.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, contrariado.

Eventualmente, un tanto curioso, volteó el rostro y pudo observar que el grupo que había estado acaparando previamente la atención del rubio, ahora estaba enfocado en la respuesta que le daría al mencionado.

Tragó en seco. Esos idiotas habían ideado un plan y lo habían involucrado, sabiendo que le sería imposible rechazar al Uzumaki. No precisamente por el inmenso cariño que le tenía, sino por la insistencia del rubio. Ninguna entidad sobre la tierra era capaz de rechazarlo.

— Explícate. —Ordenó, cruzando ambas extremidades superiores sobre el pecho. Naruto sonrió burlesco y separó sus labios, dispuesto a soltar la idea que había acordado con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier sonido pudiera escapar de esas tentadoras carnosidades, la imagen de una joven de larga y llamativa cabellera rosa, apareció en la entrada del salón.

El alma de Sasuke cayó al suelo e inmediatamente, se levantó de su asiento. Naruto lo observó confundido.

—Luego me cuentas.—Interrumpió a su amigo, para después tomar su maletín y salir del lugar, golpeando a uno de sus compañeros de clase, en un vano intento por ocultar la figura de la fémina.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, evidentemente sorprendido, al distinguir a Sakura Haruno, siendo arrastrada por su mejor amigo. Sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa se asomó en sus comisuras. Sabía que Sasuke le ayudaría a conseguirla, él se lo había prometido.

Cuando Sasuke salió del salón, sujetó la delicada muñeca de la joven y la jaló, alejándola del sitio, arrastrándola por el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de los demás estudiantes, quienes no tardaron en llenar el ambiente con murmullos.

Vagamente, consiguió escuchar un tímido saludo y un par de frases más por parte de Sakura, sin embargo, no consiguió comprender el contenido de cada oración, su cerebro estaba concentrado en encontrar un lugar que les brindara la privacidad suficiente para conversar.

Finalmente, llegaron a la azotea del edificio y el moreno liberó la extremidad de la fémina, alejándose de ella, para recargar su cuerpo contra la baranda que rodeaba el piso. Sakura se acercó a él, mientras acariciaba su muñeca e intentaba reprimir una serie de quejidos. Sasuke había sido lo suficientemente agresivo, como para marcar su pálida piel con una marca rojiza.

— ¿Sasuke-Kun...? —Se atrevió a llamarlo, mientras apretaba la mano dañada contra su pecho.

— Silencio... Unos minutos.—Exigió el moreno, mientras recibía la fría y agradable brisa, secando el sudor que humedecía su cuello y frente.

Sakura asintió y bajó la mirada, esperando paciente. Su corazón palpitaba descontrolado dentro de su pecho, era el primer encuentro que tenían, después de haber afirmado los sentimientos que tenían por el otro. Estaba nerviosa, pero preparada para establecer una relación. Lo había conversado con sus amigas e incluso había practicado lo que diría cuando aceptara ser la novia oficial del codiciado Sasuke Uchiha.

— Sakura...—La voz del muchacho la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Aunque en un principio titubeó, terminó respondiendo con una ansiosa sonrisa.— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué...No... ¿Cuál crees que es nuestra relación?

Las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de un encantador tono carmesí. Realmente estaba ocurriendo. —Aún... No hemos acordado cuál es nuestra relación.

Sasuke tragó saliva con dificultad.

— No puedes contarle a absolutamente nadie sobre lo nuestro.— Declaró, sosteniendo aquellas brillantes orbes esmeralda con su oscura y calculadora mirada color ónix.

La joven levantó la mirada y lo contempló desconcertada. El moreno se esperaba una reacción similar, incluso una todavía peor, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas, conseguiría lo que realmente deseaba.

Sakura le brindó el espacio suficiente para que explicara sus palabras, por lo cual, tomando todas las cartas que tenía a su favor, acortó la distancia que separaba ambos cuerpos y estrelló sus labios contra los opuestos.

— Es algo que te explicaré más adelante.—

Después del incómodo acontecimiento en la azotea, donde se vio obligado a provocarle un nuevo orgasmo a la muchacha, utilizando únicamente sus dedos, para sellar su promesa, decidió retirarse y volver a casa, alegando un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Cuando llego a la reconfortante oscuridad de su habitación, recordó a su amigo. Naruto vendría luego de clases. Lo conocía perfectamente bien, y al percatarse que después de haber escapado despavorido del salón, se había retirado del instituto, vendría directamente a su casa a exigir una explicación.

Fue entonces, cuando otro detalle parpadeó de forma molesta.

Le había prometido conseguir el correo de Sakura, para calmar un poco su capricho por ella. No obstante, en ese preciso instante, no estaba lo suficientemente loco, como para ofrecer al inmaduro muchacho, el correo de la joven. Empeoraría las cosas.

Maquinó una y mil situaciones en las cuales pudiera evadir el deseo del rubio. No obstante, recordó que se traba de Naruto Uzumaki, es decir, en pocas palabras, era imposible quitarle una idea de la cabeza a ese insoportable testarudo.

Con desgano, se acercó a la computadora portátil que descansaba sobre su escritorio, y en el mismo momento que abrió el aparato, una idea atravesó su cabeza.

¿Qué tan malo sería darle un correo falso y hacerse pasar por Sakura?

Aunque la idea había sido vaga y sin verdaderos ánimos de efectuarla, le robó una amplia sonrisa, y mientras más analizaba la susodicha, más se tentaba a realizarla. Finalmente, encendió su computadora y decidió llevarla a cabo. Después de todo, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Si quieres que la historia continúe, llénala de amor y comentarios. -Corazones, corazones.- **_

_**Abrazos y besos, muchas gracias por haberte pasado y haber leído.**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía.

**Pareja principal: **Sasuke &amp; Naruto

**Agradecimiento: **Muchas gracias por haber leído y seguido la historia, y especialmente a aquellos que han dejado mensajes.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Decisión tomada, comencemos a jugar**

Como lo había predicho, Naruto apareció tras el cristal de su ventana, con una sonrisa ridículamente espléndida, poco después de haber finalizado la hora de clases. Eventualmente, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a abrirle, con la esperanza de evitar cualquier escándalo que deseara realizar el rubio.

En el momento que abrió, el de impresionantes ojos azules, ingresó de forma apresurada. Se detuvo frente a él, y con una postura que pretendía ser altanera, lo observó ceñudo.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste antes de clases? —Preguntó, manteniendo aquella actitud. Sasuke rodó los ojos e intentó ignorarlo. Nuevamente se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer sobre la mullida superficie. Naruto no lo perdió de vista, siguió cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Me dolía la cabeza...—Respondió después de un largo rato. El rubio arqueó una ceja, sin poder creer que su amigo, quien era capaz de realizar una ronda de exámenes con la temperatura alta, podría retirarse antes de clases por un simple dolor de cabeza.

— No te creo. —Sentenció y Sasuke tuvo que morderse la lengua. Olvidaba que tenía frente a él a su mejor amigo, aquel que muchas veces lo impulso a hacer estupideces y siempre lo rechazó, poniendo en primer lugar sus responsabilidades como estudiante.

— Mira, aún me duele la cabeza. Así que si necesitas una respuesta, ¿Por qué no mejor me la dices? Así puedo dártela rápidamente y aceleramos todo este proceso. —Volvió a contestar, añadiendo cierto sarcasmo a su voz, mientras acariciaba el inicio del puente de su nariz. No tenía intención de lidiar con las sospechas justificables de Naruto. Su mundo era una telenovela, desde el instante que aceptó introducirse en la vida de Sakura, literalmente. No era escusa ese insoportable dolor de cabeza que atenazaba sus sienes.

El Uzumaki emitió un fuerte bufido, sin llegar a darse por vencido. El moreno pudo percatarse de ese hecho, al apreciar aquel particular brillo en sus ojos. Si no encontraba pronto un tema que lo alejara de su actual objetivo, terminaría confesando parte de su crimen.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con el examen de matemáticas? —Preguntó finalmente, sintiéndose orgulloso por la salida rápida.

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó y la sospecha desapareció casi completamente de sus facciones. Entonces, pudo sentirse aliviado y orgulloso por conocer lo suficiente al rubio.

— ¡Casi lo olvido! —Exclamó, saltando sobre el colchón de la cama de Sasuke, provocando que el moreno revotara y una nueva punzada atravesara sus sienes. El moreno ahogó un gimoteo y espero paciente, controlando su malhumor, que el rubio encontrara una posición cómoda. En situaciones como esas, detestaba la hiperactividad de su amigo.

— Bueno, lo planeamos hace unos días, pero pulimos los detalles hoy. —Comenzó a explicar el menor, mientras una amplia sonrisa se iba curvando en sus labios. Al poco tiempo, le soltó un plan ridículamente posible. Los chicos habían planeado que uno de ellos se quedaría en el instituto hasta el cierre, luego todos los involucrados se colarían, aprovechando la oscuridad y poca vigilancia que se le daba durante la noche, para juntos ingresar al salón de maestros y robar el examen. Al parecer, el maestro preparaba con un día de anticipación los exámenes de sus clases y dejaba la hoja entre sus cosas.

¿Acaso eran unos niños? Además que los temas de la evaluación eran estúpidamente sencillos. No había necesidad de arriesgar su estadía en el instituto por algo que no les tomaría más allá de unos minutos en dedicarle al estudio.

Suspiró. ¿De qué se preocupaba? Terminaría asistiendo y haría lo posible para salvar el trasero de su amigo.

— ¿En serio quieres hacer algo tan infantil? Puedes estudiar, ¿Sabes? —Se atrevió a proponer algo que seguramente, sería rechazado de forma instantánea.

— ¡NAH! —Exclamó el rubio, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, dejándose caer a un lado del moreno. Ambos quedaron recostados de forma paralela, observando el pulcro techo de la habitación del Uchiha.

Les tomó unos minutos, pero después de la exclamación del menor, ambos permanecieron en silencio, llenando el ambiente con el acompasado sonido de sus respiraciones.

Por un momento, la habitación de sumergió en un agradable mutismo. Sasuke se atrevió a voltear el rostro y contempló la tranquila faz de su amigo. Naruto parecía haber recuperado la calma, al parecer, el cúmulo de sensaciones finalmente le estaban pesando. Sonrió de forma inconsciente.

—Naruto...—Susurró, ganándose una somnolienta mirada por parte del mencionado.

— ¿Uhm? —Respondió el rubio, luchando contra sus parpados para corresponder la mirada del contrario.

Sasuke amplió la sonrisa y finalmente decidió soltar lo que había planeado durante toda la tarde, antes de la visita de su amigo.

— Tengo dos buenas noticias para ti. —Comenzó, girando su cuerpo, para apoyarse sobre uno de sus costados. El menor pareció interesarse y adoptó la misma postura, apoyándose sobre su lado izquierdo, mientras sonreía, ansioso por las siguientes palabras que soltaría su compañero.

—¿Cuales?

El moreno permaneció en silencio, analizando las facciones del rubio, antes de atreverse a abrir la boca. —Te acompañaré en tu ridículo plan. —Dijo, completamente seguro. Naruto pegó un respingo, evidentemente emocionado, y cuando estaba a punto de saltar encima de su amigo, Sasuke extendió el brazo, en una clara señal que buscaba detener o al menos calmar, la renovada hiperactividad del menor.

—Y...

— ¿Y?

— Conseguí el correo de Sakura.

El silencio reinó en el espacio por una décima de segundos. Al parecer, el rubio no había conseguido digerir correctamente las palabras del otro. No obstante, cuando consiguió comprender el significado de esa declaración, exhaló un grito emocionado y saltó sobre el cuerpo del moreno, estrechándolo con fuerza, mientras se ahogaba con un centenar de frases de agradecimiento y alabanza.

Sasuke rodeó la estrecha cintura de su amigo, y disfruto de la calidez y aquel particular y dulzón aroma que desprendía su piel, mientras intentaba acallar las voces de su consciencia. A la mierda todo, disfrutaría de su repulsivo plan.

Por otra parte, Itachi atravesaba el pasillo de su hogar, mientras escuchaba el griterío que tenía su hermano y Naruto en la habitación. Acostumbrado a ese bullicioso ambiente, lo ignoró completamente y se acercó al teléfono que continuaba sonando, añadiendo un poco más de escándalo a su hogar.

Desprendió el aparato y lo pegó a su oído.

— ¿Sí? —Respondió, mientras se encaminaba a la sala de estar, para poder oído el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha?

Itachi arqueó una ceja, al percibir el tímido y delicado timbre de una fémina. Sasuke nunca había facilitado el número de su casa a ninguna compañera. — Sí, ¿Quién lo busca?

—Sakura Haruno, su novia.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Si quieres que la historia continúe, llénala de amor y comentarios. -Corazones, corazones.-**

**Abrazos y besos, muchas gracias por haberte pasado y haber leído.**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía.

**Pareja principal: **Sasuke &amp; Naruto

**Agradecimiento: **Muchas gracias por haber leído y seguido la historia, y especialmente a aquellos que han dejado mensajes. Noté que muchas personas tomaron odio por Sasuke(?), bueno, espero que eso vaya cambiando poco a poco. Sasuke no es malo, sólo está confundido y como siempre, toma las peores decisiones para cumplir sus objetivos.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Algo extraño**

Itachi boqueó, sorprendido; permaneciendo estático en su posición, con el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Vagamente, escuchaba la respiración de la joven al otro lado de la línea, y la algarabía que mantenían Naruto y Sasuke en el segundo piso.

— ¿La novia de Sasuke? —Preguntó, todavía incrédulo, mientras su cuerpo se volteaba hacia el pasillo, y su mirada se enfocaba en la parte más alta de la escalera. En ese momento, deseó tener poderes psíquicos, los cuales le permitieran llegar hasta la mente de su hermano pequeño y le ayudaran a encontrar una respuesta a tan extraño suceso.

Itachi estaba consciente del enorme atractivo que poseía el menor de los Uchiha, sabía que pronto llegaría con una pareja o lo encontraría en una situación vergonzosa en su cuarto. Sin embargo, había un detalle que lo desconcertaba bastante, y era el simple hecho que su hermano conservaba una pequeña obsesión por el único hijo de los Uzumaki.

Itachi era inteligente, observador y conocedor de cada actitud de su consentido hermano, por esa razón, el mayor había descubierto la preferencia que le daba Sasuke a Naruto, por encima de cualquier fémina.

Ahora, ¿Quién era esta muchacha?

—

Lo que había comenzado como un eufórico ataque de abrazos y apretones, terminó en una pelea de cosquillas, que dejó a Naruto babeando contra el cobertor de la cama, mientras Sasuke lo aprisionaba, exhalándole aire caliente contra la oreja. En esa posición, el Uzumaki no hacía más que carcajear, ahogándose en cada risotada que escapaba de sus labios. Sin embargo, por parte de Sasuke, lo que había iniciando como un simple jugueteo, comenzaba a traerle serias consecuencias a su cuerpo.

Las hormonas, normalmente adormecidas, comenzaron a reaccionar ante el constante roce que tenía su pelvis contra el erguido, abultado y bien constituido trasero de Naruto. Sin poder evitarlo, siguió sus impulsos y disfrazó sus mal intencionadas acciones, con una sesión de cosquillas, enfocadas en los costados del cuerpo ajeno. Presionó los dedos sobre las costillas del menor, buscando áreas sensibles, que hicieran al otro removerse e intensificar la fricción entre sus anatomías.

Naruto, en su inocencia, alzó sus caderas y empujó al moreno, concretando un roce preciso contra la erección del Uchiha. Sasuke tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un gemido. Estaba excitado, necesitado y tenía al rubio revolviéndose entre sus brazos, risueño y dispuesto. Su mente se nubló y una sola idea reinó entre todos sus pensamientos. Tomar al Uzumaki, incluso en contra de su voluntad.

No obstante, en el momento que Sasuke estacionó sus palmas en las caderas del trigueño, inmovilizándolo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par, enseñando la figura de su hermano. Itachi le observó por un momento, sin emitir palabra alguna, mientras agitaba el aparato que sostenía entre sus dedos.

—Tienes una llamada.— Avisó, finalmente.

Agitado, el Uchiha menor se levantó de su posición, liberando el cuerpo de su amigo, quien todavía no se recuperaba de las constantes carcajadas y sólo se dejaba caer contra el colchón de la cama, respirando de forma errática. Sasuke atravesó la brecha que lo separaba de su hermano, manteniendo una postura encorvada, que no fue desapercibida por el mayor.

Comprensivo, Itachi sujetó a Sasuke por los hombros y lo empujó suavemente, encaminándolo hasta el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas, para impedirle a Naruto ver ese deplorable estado de su hermano.

—Es una chica, dice que es tu novia. —Aclaró en un susurró, cediéndole el teléfono.

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja arqueada, todavía afectado por el reciente encuentro que tuvo con Naruto, como para comprender a qué se defería el mayor con esa declaración.

—¿Novia? —Preguntó, en la misma tonalidad baja, antes de tomar el aparato y llevarlo hasta su oreja.

Itachi se recargó contra la pared, vigilando a su hermano. Le fue inevitable sonreír divertido, ante la incómoda postura que adoptaba, en su vano intento por ocultar la tienda de campaña que crecía entre sus pantalones. El menor se removía en su lugar, mientras apretaba su mano contra esa área, en un movimiento que pretendía ser casual. Frotaba y presionaba, intentando bajar la firme erección.

El Uchiha mayor ahogó una carcajada, y prefirió concentrarse en la conversación que mantenían la supuesta novia de Sasuke y el mismo Sasuke. El adolescente parecía molesto e irritado, recriminaba cosas que no lograba comprender del todo, pero que entendía debían ser serias.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. Lo aclaramos hoy en la mañana. No me obligues a terminar todo esto ahora mismo.—Lo escuchaba murmurar entre dientes. Itachi no necesitó nada más, para comprender que algo sucedía ahí. Algo bastante sospechoso.

—

Naruto se concentró en la pantalla de su ordenador, observando con ansiedad, los puntos verdes que aparecían en su lista de contactos. Había abandonado la casa Uchiha hace unos minutos atrás. Sasuke no le comentó nada sobre esa repentina llamada que tuvo en medio de sus juegos, más bien, pareció ansioso porque abandonara su hogar y fuera a comprobar si el correo que había obtenido, era efectivamente el de Sakura. Naruto no se hizo de rogar, estaba emocionado y también quería volver pronto a su casa para cerciorarse de quién sería el dueño de ese correo.

Dos horas habían transcurrido. Se paseó por diferentes páginas, entrando incluso a la personal de Sakura en Twitter, donde normalmente escribía sus pensamientos. Revisó sus mensajes, contemplando las fotografías que había subido con sus amigas en los últimos días. Era hermosa.

Naruto estaba enamorado de esa mujer. Aunque ella solía tratarlo como basura, mirándolo siempre por encima del hombro con desprecio, no podía hacer más que observarla y desear ser lo que ella necesitaba. Nunca comprendió qué fue lo que le gustó tanto de ella, pero desde la primera vez que la vio sonreír, desde la primera vez que escuchó su melodiosa voz o percibió su suave y exquisito perfume, Naruto cayó perdidamente enamorado.

Sasuke se había burlado en incontables ocasiones de ese enamoramiento irracional. Siempre le criticaba su forma de caer por mujeres, las cuales nunca llegarían a respetarlo como se lo merecía. Y Naruto sabía que era verdad.

Sakura se acercaba a él sólo para tener un poco de cercanía con su mejor amigo. La muchacha de brillante cabellera color cereza, sólo se mostraba agradable y dulce, cuando el Uchiha estaba dentro del mismo espacio.

El Uzumaki lo sabía, Sakura amaba a Sasuke, pero aún así, tenía la esperanza de poder conquistarla, porque estaba seguro, que él sería mejor que cualquier otro. La cuidaría y protegería.

Justo cuando tuvo ese pensamiento, el contacto que le había otorgado Sasuke, se conectó. Naruto se tensó en su posición y contempló el brillante punto verde.

— Debería... ¿Hablarle? —Susurró para sí mismo, antes de presionar la opción correspondiente, abriendo una pequeña ventana.

— Bien... Aquí vamos... —Susurró, presionando las letras en su teclado, escribiendo lo que sería un sencillo saludo.

Esperó paciente por unos minutos, hasta que la respuesta llegó.

_**Sxkra:**__ ¿Quién eres...?_

**Continuará...**


End file.
